1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to body building equipment, in general, and, more particularly, to a weight plate having an external toggle lever which actuates an internal mechanical pin to conveniently, safely, simply and ease the selection of weight plates in an exercise apparatus.
2. Prior Art
Bodybuilding equipment (also referred to as physical fitness equipment or exercise apparatus) often takes many forms to provide the resistance necessary to tear down muscle tissue during an exercise regime. Contemporarily, many ingenious resistance developing systems or machines have been developed utilizing, for example, systems which incorporate a selectable weight stack. By design, the known equipment allows a user to, within the module, increase weight as the available resistance is incrementally selectable. These systems often promise faster and better results for exercisers. However, and although, history would show the ingenious to the advancement of mechanical and/or biomechanics as it may benefit muscle growth, zero effort has been made to simplify, make safer and contemporizing the selectorized weight stack for over four decades.
Conventional weight stacks are, typically, multiple layers of metallic based plates which collectively and, generally, amass an aggregate gross amount of weight. Generally, a weight stack includes a variety of rectangular weight plates, typically one inch thick and about 10 by 4 inches. Each plate incorporates four bore holes therein. Three throughbores pass vertically through the thickness of the plate from the top surface to the bottom surface. The fourth bore passes horizontally within the width of the plate (between the top and bottom surfaces) and intersects the middle one of the three bore holes. Two throughbores engage or receive a pair of spaced-apart guide rods and cause the plate to track vertically thereon. The middle throughbore accommodates a further rod or center post. The center post has multiple diametric throughbores to act as a recipient for a selector pin which passes through the fourth throughbore. Thus, each plate may be independently selected by way of manually inserting a selector pin which is, typically, slightly longer than the width of a plate and has a knob of sorts on one end so that a user may better manipulate the selector pin. The pin is inserted through the fourth throughbore in the plate and a throughbore in the center post to lock the weight plate to the center post when moving it vertically either up or down.
Although traditional weight stacks, such as those described above, have succeeded in carrying out the intended purpose, there are many areas for substantial improvement.
One key problem often associated with traditional weight stacks is that the removable selector pin, is commonly misplaced, stolen or damaged whereupon it is replaced with a functionally and/or structurally inadequately sized pin. This inappropriate replacement historically has caused bodily injury due to the violation of the inherent design of the apparatus.
The removable pin also permits the user to easily modify the operation of the apparatus outside the manufacturer's design criteria for the plates and/or weight stack.
Additionally, there is a level of dexterity and hand-to-eye coordination required to effect the insertion of the selector pin in the horizontal throughbore of the weight and the center post which further limits the true and effective result.
Therefore, the need exists for a more manufacturable weight plate having a construction that minimizes confusion on the part of the user, possibility for misuse or failure, yet retains the convenient exchange of weight with a single finger of a human hand. The weight plate of the present invention satisfies this need.